Deber
by MissUchiha89
Summary: Abatida por las pérdidas y la desesperanza de un mundo en guerra, Sakura decide rendirse y dejar de luchar. Sin embargo, una misión le es encargada, una que es mayor a su propia voluntad y por ello debe continuar avanzando. Naruto no me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo estas historias por gusto, si fines de lucro.


Deber

Contar mi historia llevará tiempo. Comenzó cuando era una niña que no entendía con claridad las cosas. A medida que fui creciendo, me golpeé duramente en diversas ocasiones contra la realidad y contra mis malas decisiones. Siendo una adolescente, me vi luchando en un campo de batalla junto a mis amigos, esa fue la primera guerra en la que estuve, más no en la última. También fue mi primer gran temor, por primera vez temí a la muerte, la vi llevándose compañeros de armas, aliados y amigos con los que compartí momentos de mi vida. La muerte es cruel y despiadada y yo en ese momento me sentía vulnerable.

Muchos años mas tarde, ya siendo madre y una Kunoichi curtida en el campo, me tocó enfrentarme a la segunda guerra en la que participaría de forma activa hasta el día de hoy. Llevo años en ésta.

Muchas naciones fueron reducidas a nada, los jinchiurikis son un chiste para este enemigo, cada ninja que osa enfrentarlo perece. Perdí demasiados amigos, familiares, risas, momentos y felicidad en esta guerra, en esta guerra que todo se lo ha ido llevando. He salido a buscar heridos por muchas partes, me he topado con ninjas encarcelados, otros obligados a pelear entre ellos en domos cerrados, exhibiendo su sangre por comercio. También he buscado alimentos y materia prima, para los ninjas que optaban por acompañarme en mi lucha y se quedaban en el improvisado refugio que armamos alguna vez con Gaara y otros amigos más. Allí los guardaba y protegía celosamente del peligro de afuera. Con pena y dolor, los he visto, a ninjas de todas las edades desesperarse por un poco de pan. Veo la forma nerviosa en que se mueven y el pánico que se refleja en sus ojos, cuando un sonido los toma por sorpresa. Con la impotencia hirviendo en mi interior por no poder detener a este destructor que nos acecha y caza como a ganado avanzo. No le permito a la desesperanza que me susurré nada al oído. Sigo adelante con esperanzas de poder cambiar nuestra realidad. Esos niños no merecen tener tanto temor reflejados en sus ojos.

Elegí mi camino ninja.

Nuevamente me incliné por el amor. Pero éste, está lejos de ser el amor por un hombre, como lo fue cuando todavía era una niña inmadura. Elegí el amor, pero el amor a las personas desamparadas, elegí ofrecer mis manos como instrumentos para curar y ayudar hasta donde pueda. Me convertí en un ninja médico, para hacer de mis manos y mi vida, una herramienta útil.

Sabía de sobra, que a medida que la guerra se prolongará, iba a tener que afrontar más perdidas. Si no lográbamos ponerle un fin a la vida de ese monstruo genocida que nos quería muertos a todos, ese seria muestro alto precio a pagar cada día.

No estaba lista para perder a nadie más, menos que menos, al hermano qué tanto amaba. Sin embargo, así fue.

Naruto me abandonó y no tuve ni siquiera un cadáver al cual enterrar. Rezamos plegarias por él y lloramos su ausencia por un día, al siguiente, con pesar continuamos. El llanto fue silenciado, ya que el enemigo animado por la derrota de su mayor obstáculo reanudó su ataque.

Sin un líder, toda la responsabilidad pronto cayó sobre mis hombros. Hice lo mejor que pude, enfrenté a cada enemigo que se interpuso con valor y entereza. En muchas ocasiones, estuve a punto de perder la vida a manos del maldito que se llevó la vida de Naruto. Le gusta jugar conmigo, nunca me eliminó definitivamente, teniendo más que servida mi cabeza. Quizás disfruta ver mi agonía.

Por desgracia, siempre fui terca y cada vez que me recuperaba volvía a la carga. Ya sea trazando planes, emboscadas o enfrentamientos frente a frente, siempre iba en su busca.

Todo terminó para mí, cuando me arrebató a la última persona importante que me quedaba. Me cegué, me enloquecí. Solo quería su sangre como recompensa. Ya no los oía a ninguno de mis compañeros, sus protestas y reproches no me llegaban. Destruida busque el mejor momento y salí del refugio en su busca, lo encontré y nos enfrentamos. Ya no iba a permitir que la batalla sea un juego, esto era serio. Ambos debíamos luchar de verdad, lo obligaría a hacerlo y uno caería muerto al amanecer.

La batalla duró demasiado para mí débil condición.

Perdí.

No importaba que hubiese logrado arrancarle un ojo. Ninguna nimiedad como esa, lograría acallar mi deseo de verlo muerto.

A pesar de desplegar un abanico de jutsus y taijutsus, tanto propios como prestados, no logré hacer la diferencia. Mi meta era lograr vencerlo de una vez o ambos morir en esta tierra estéril.

Estaba más que preparada para afrontar la segunda opción, que era a la que esforzándome al máximo podría llegar a alcanzar. Pero como de costumbre, fracasé.

Sabía que yo no era rival para él, pero esta vez debía ser diferente. Ya no era la misma y me había estado entrenado por años ganando experiencia.

Todo fue en vano.

Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para oponerme, no me quedaban fuerzas para nada. Ahora sólo pretendía cerrar los ojos y dejarme arrastrar al mundo de los muertos, allí donde aguardaban por mí todas las personas que tanto amo.

Allí donde se que lo veré de nuevo.

Cuando a mi mente llegó su imagen, entendí que morir no era tan mala idea. Como una cobarde busqué un atajo para llegar hasta él lo antes posible.

Y al sentir el vértigo de ser lanzada al precipicio, me entregué a mi deshonroso final.

El duro suelo me separaba de llegar hasta sus brazos y darle todo el amor que me venia guardando a causa de su ausencia.

Sentí brevemente la culpa de dejar a su suerte a toda la gente que creyó en mi y me siguió. Sin embargo, la bruma se apoderaba de mi ser y me arrastraba a la inconsciencia gradualmente.

Pronto todo pasó a un segundo plano.

Pero el destino es particularmente cruel conmigo.

Poco a poco mi consciencia volvió y a mis oídos llegó el sonido del cielo rugiendo. La realidad nuevamente me golpeó, fui rescatada y mis heridas tratadas lo mejor que se pudieron, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo y los escasos recursos con los que contaban. Con mi jutsu médico ayudé lo suficiente como para cortar el sangrado. Allí me explicaron, que no me estaba permitido morir aún y que tenía una misión muy importante que desempeñar.

Tras esas palabras y mi reticencia a prestar ayuda, llegaron a mi cansada mente, las imágenes que me asaltaron en el momento en que caía por el acantilado, los rostros de todos aquellos ninjas igual de cansados que yo que continuaban luchando; creyendo en mis palabras. Logré ver el anhelo por paz de las mujeres y a los ancianos que aguardan en el refugio, pero sobre todo, recordé que no debía fallarles a todos esos pequeños niños que ya conocían el campo de batalla y luchaban fieramente por vivir.

Creí recordar las sabias palabras de quien fuera mi motor en estos años de guerra, hablar de su motivación y lucha por salvarlos a todos. Sin duda, él pudo llegar a ser un Hokage.

Les fallé, a todos.

Pero no volvería a repetirse, pues lo recordé, lo recordé bien. Quiero que todos vivan en paz, y para ello, debo cumplir con mi deber.

Paz y esperanza.

Nunca debí olvidar esas palabras ni lo que significan. Les fallé, pero estoy a tiempo de remediar mi error.

En mi presente, todos estamos condenados.

Pero sacrificarme por cambiar el curso de las cosas, es algo que puedo hacer. Deseo ser parte del cambio, y aunque no pueda verlo cuando lo cumpla, estaré feliz de haber sido un instrumento útil.

Me condenaré por todos y seguiré al pie de la letra con mi nueva misión, me entregaré por completo en mi último aporte para este mundo que tanto amo.

Sobretodo, lo haré pensando en que si lo logro, alguien muy especial vivirá una vida larga y feliz e iluminará los días de aquellos a los que les toque cuidar.

Sé que lo amaran tanto como yo lo hago.

Así que motivada porque esa posibilidad se hiciera realidad, me encaminé hacia esta misión en la que estoy actualmente.

N/A: Hola, Tomodachis. Pasaba a decir: que esto, es el piloto de una historia más extensa que pretendo subir, sin embargo, me gustaría conocer su opinión al respecto, es decir, si suena atractivo continuar con una historia vista desde este punto de vista. Realmente necesito un empujoncito para saber si a alguno de mis lectores le interesaría leer algo como lo narrado en "Deber".

¡Muchas gracias!

Atte. Hinachan.


End file.
